The Secret of Shi Kage
by MusicGirlie97
Summary: Sakura's clan was murdered. Her memory was drained, so she doens't remember her past life. For the past 6 years, she lives in Konoha. She became a genin and became a team with Sasuke and Naruto. What will happen?  *SAKURA'S CLOTHING DESCRIPTION CHANGED!*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO MANGA, ANIME, AND THE CHARACTERS OF THE SERIES!**

* * *

><p>It was 7 years ago when the Haruno clan's village was destroyed by a black, evil, and mighty strong dragon, known as Shi Kage.<p>

Until, the head of the clan, Kouki Haruno, sealed the dragon into his newly-born, infant daughter, Saruka Haruno. He shortly died after sealing the dragon inside Sakura, for he used all the strength he had left to do sseal Shi Kage.

Sakura's mother, who fought bravely side by side with Kouki in the battle, took care of Sakura for the past 7 years. Sakura was kept of the secrect of her father and Shi Kage from her mother and her clan, because of the drastic measures that would happen if she ever found out.

But that until, Itachi Uchiha killed the rest of Sakura's clan, because he was under the orders of the Akatsuki. After seeing her mother and her clan killed to shreds, and seeing Itachi, she raced out of her village and into the woods that surround it to go found help at the nearest village.

But, sadly, Itachi was chasing after her, stopped her, and erased her memory with a memory-wiping jutsu. The jutsu was too much for her and she was knocked out by the pain.

It was about 6 hours when she was found by a group of Leaf ninja on their way back for their mission and was taken to the village, Konoha, so she can have medical care. She woken up a day after, but she didn't know what happened or where she came from.

After she gone out of the hospital, she was appointed to an apartment and placed into the ninja academy by the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen knew who she was, and told the Jounin, Chunin, and ANBU to keep a close eye on her.

Hiruzen and the Elders prepare a meeting to what to do with her, and decide that she must not know of the monster inside of her and she would a normal life.

So she did, for another 5 years, she lived in the Konoha. She was just another normal person, or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO MANGA, ANIME, AND THE CHARACTERS OF THE SERIES!**

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" echoed a voice thought Konoha. It was a boy with spiky yellow hair, had fox whiskers birthmarks on his cheeks, and wore an orange jumpsuit and green goggles on the top of his head. The jacket of his jumpsuit was wrapped around his waist, showing his black t-shirt.<p>

His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was running from older men known as Jounin, Why? Because he just defaced the monument of the Hokages of Konoha by painting their faces. He was laughing up a storm with buckets of the paint cans still in his hands.

Now you're wondering, why is he doing this? Well, 12 years ago, a nine-tailed fox attacked Konoha. The nine-tailed fox attacked everyone in the village until the 4th Hokage sealed the demon into Naruto, this happening when he was an infant child.

So, all his life, people neglected him and treated him like if he was nothing because of what was inside of him. Because of the neglect, Naruto pulled pranks to gain attention from the villagers.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!" One of the two Jounins said as they chase him around the village with the citizens watching them. The ninja was chasing Naruto until they stopped at a wooden fence. "Where did he go?" yelled one of the Jounins asked. "Don't just stand there! Find him!" the other one said as they started to run in the same direction again.

As they were a good 3 yards away, the wooden fence moved and showed Naruto holding a tarp with the fence's pattern on the front. "Hahahaha! That was way too easy!" he said with a smirk on his face rubbing the back of his head.

"What was too easy?" A voice rang in the air. Naruto frozen at the voice and slowly turned around and show his teacher, Iruka, staring down at him. "Oh…hey Iruka-sensei," he said nervously. "Naruto…You're supposed to be in school!" he said as he grabbed the boy by his collar and lifted him in the air. "Hey! P-put me down!" he bellowed.

Iruka ignored him as he got a rope out and tied him up with it. After that, he did some hand signs and poofed away with Naruto by his side.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the academy, a pink-haired girl sighed as she waited for her teacher to show up. This girl's name is Sakura Haruno. The same girl whose family was killed by Itachi Uchiha 6 years ago and had Shi Kage, a powerful and most dangerous black dragon demon sealed inside of her 12 years ago.<p>

She was much different from her 7-year old self back then. When she was 7, she was pretty, but now she was beautiful.

She had the most innocent, brightest, and emerald green eyes you've ever seen with long, pretty eyelashes. Her pink, curly hair is silky, soft to the touch, and stopped above her waist. Her skin was a snowy white and was smooth and silky like her hair. She was concerned the most beautiful girl in her class, according to her "fan boys."

Her attire consisted of a red shirt that cut off around the shoulders and around her mid-waist, and had long shelves, covering her tiny, fragile hands, which had on black, fingerless gloves.

Underneath the first article of clothing, she had a fish-net shirt covering her stomach to the top of her waist where a belt was located to hold her scrolls, a weapon pouch, and a pouch for extra hold. A pair of black shorts covered her little waist and stopped about 2 inches from her knees, and she wore the usually ninja sandals.

She watched outside the window as the clouds sailed through the sky. It's been an hour since Iruka left to do some "important" matters. She started to fall asleep until…..POOF! Iruka appeared in the room with a tied-up Naruto by his side. Everybody except Sakura and Hinata Hyuga, who had a crush on Naruto, laughed at Naruto in his position.

"I'm back!" Iruka said. "And Naruto, get back to your seat so I can continue on with the lesson," he said pointing to a vacant seat. "YEAH RIGHT!" he yelled at him. "Oh, by the way, what's the lesson?" he asked. A vein popped out of Iruka's head. "Since, Naruto, you missed the lesson. Everyone here has to perform the transformation jutsu," he announced. Groans came from the entire class except Sakura.

* * *

><p>Everybody got up from their seats and got in a line to perform the jutsu for Iruka, who got a clipboard and a pen from his deck. After about 5 of them correctly did the jutsu, Iruka called Sakura's name.<p>

"I'm Sakura Haruno," she said nervously. She put her hands in a form of a hand-sign. "Transformation jutsu," She said. A puff of smoke covered her as she transformed into Iruka. "Excellent, looks great!" he said as he wrote on his clipboard. She then she transformed back into herself. "Thank you," she said as she went back to her seat.

"Next," Iruka said as a quite handsome boy stepped up to the front of Iruka. Most of the girls in the class squealed in delight that he was next to be performing the jutsu. This is Sasuke Uchiha, the brother to Itachi Uchiha.

The same Itachi who killed Sakura's clan, but before he did, he killed his own clan right in front of Sasuke's eyes when he was 7 years old. After Sasuke witnessed him killing their clan, he vowed to killed him and restore his clan.

Sasuke has spiky black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes. He has pale skin, but it's darker than Sakura's skin. His bangs hang both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks.

Sasuke's clothing consists of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts and blue ninja sandals.

He was consisted handsome to no end to all of the girls in his class. Well, almost every girl. Except for Sakura, she wasn't really impressed. In fact, she never paid any attention to him at all!

She just ignored the cries of affection from Sasuke's fan girls, she would always zone out when Sasuke showed off his ninja skills, and she'll be too focused in her studies to see Sasuke's handsome face in front of her.

Anyway, Sasuke step up to Iruka, and did a simple hand-sign like Sakura did, and transformed into Iruka as well.

"Good job!" he said as he wrote on his clipboard. Sasuke transformed back into himself, and walked off back to his seat without a word. "Next: Naruto Uzumaki," he announced. Naruto stepped up to thhe front, while Hinata stared at him with adoring eyes. _'Oh Naruto-kun, I hope you do well,' _she thought blushing.

"No foolishness, Naruto" Iruka warned. "Ok, ok!" Naruto said irritated. He put his hands together in a hand-sign. "Transformation jutsu!" he yelled. A puff of smoke covered Naruto, but instead of Iruka, he transformed into a naked lady. Iruka gasped with wide eyes and blood flew from his nose.

Soon, Naruto turned back into himself again and laughed at his sensei's reaction. "Hahaha, you just saw my new jutsu! My 'Sexy no Jutsu' got you good!" he said.

"YOU BETTER STOP BEFORE THE GRADUATION EXAMS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Iruka said with an angry face.

Naruto looked down annoyed. Sakura sighed at Iruka's warning. _'Poor Uzumaki-san,' _she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to go straight to the day where they were assigned teams.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO MANGA, ANIME, AND CHARACTERS OF THE SERIES!**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and early morning for another day at the academy. Naruto was at a desk, chuckling with a big grin on his face. As he did that, a boy around his age, who seemed to be always sleeping in class, walked up to his desk.<p>

His name was Shikamaru Nara. To further emphasise his personality, he is regularly seen with a lazy or irritated expression. He has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and has both ears adorned by earrings.

His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" he asked. "You're only supposed to be here if you graduated from the academy," he said.

Naruto's smile went away as he got annoyed by his question. "Oh yeah, Shikamaru, see this? This is a Konoha headband!" He said pointing to his forehead with his thumb. Sure enough, there was a shiny headband around his head.

"Tch," Shikamaru said. "Whatever," he said as he went to sit at the desk behind Naruto's desk.

Suddenly, a girl comes running in the classroom, skidding to a stop as soon as she entered the room. This girl is named Ino Yamanaka, who was franticly looking around the room.

Ino is a fair-skinned girl of average height with bright, blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, blonde hair, which was in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face.

She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

She stopped looking around until she saw Sasuke Uchiha sitting at the same desk Naruto was sitting at with his hands together and eyes closed as if he was deep in thought.

She smiled at the finding and ran to the desk, knocking Naruto out of his seat in the process. Naruto groaned at the newly founded bump on his head as he hit his head against the desk next to the one he was just sitting at.

"G-good morning, Sasuke-kun," she said with a blush on her face. Sasuke opened his eyes to look at the girl. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" she said hopefully. But as soon as she said the question, another girl came up to grab her arm.

"Buzz off, Ino! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" she said. Ino stopped blushing and spat out, "I'm sitting next to him!"

"I was here way before you were!" she argued. "If that's how it is, then I was here before you two!" another girl chimed into the conversation.

Then another one, another one, another one, and pretty sure almost every girl of the class started to argue with who was going to sit next to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the conflict and went back to his thinking pose. _Hn, annoying_. He thought.

Naruto watched as a vein popped into his head. _Stupid Sasuke-teme!_ He thought with anger.

Sasuke has always been Naruto's rival at the academy. Sasuke got all the attention from the whole class, except him and a certain pink-haired girl. He always tried to beat him because he always got the best grades and the highest praise from the class, while Naruto always got neglected and labeled 'a loser' or 'dead last' by Sasuke.

He was then snapped out of his thought as a small, snowy-white hand reached out to Naruto.

Looking up, he saw a pink-haired beauty with a gentle smile and gentle eyes with her hand still reached out to help him off of the ground. "Are you okay, Uzumaki-san?" she asked gently. Naruto blushed at the sight of her face. Well, maybe not EVERYBODY treated him with disrespect.

Naruto always had a crush on Sakura. She was pretty much the only one who didn't kick him when he was down thought his years at the academy. In fact, she usually praised him! And best of all, SHE didn't have a crush on Sasuke!

"T-thank you Sakura-chan," he said as she helped him up from the ground. Sakura turned her head to see the girls still arguing about the seating arrangement. "What is the matter," she asked with tilting her head in a cute manner. "Ack, nothing, just _Sasuke_," he said with venom on his breath.

"What?" she said confused. "These girls are arguing about who is going to sit next to him," he explained to her. But then he formed an idea in his head.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you want to sit next to me today?" he asked her. "I do not see why not," she said smiling.

"GREAT!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm. He pushed thought the group of girls and gently placed Sakura at the desk Sasuke was sitting at. The girls stopped their argument as soon as they saw what Naruto just did.

"HEY! What are you doing with Sasuke-kun!" one of the girls yelled at her. "I'm just sitting next to Uzamaki-san," she explained. "Yes she is! Could you scoot over a little please, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"No! Get away from Sasuke-kun!" another girl said. Another vein popped into Naruto's head as Sasuke's name was mentioned again. He glared at the boy who didn't even look up at the commotion he started.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Naruto jumped onto the desk and kneed in front of Sasuke, who finally looked up to see the world around him. Then, a glaring contest started between two rivals.

Half of the girls cheered for Sasuke, as the other half glared at Naruto and told him to stop.

Sakura watched as the contest with a disapproving look on her face. "Uzumaki-san, fighting never solves the problem," she said as she reached her hand out to try to break apart the soon-to-be fight.

"Really? NO WAY!" a boy in front of Naruto exclaimed as his elbow hit Naruto, causing him to move forward. Naruto moved his arms around, trying to grab onto something that can get his balance back. Instead he grabbed onto Sakura's reached out hand and pull her into Naruto's place.

A loud smacking noise echoed in the silence of the classroom. The girls froze in shock and Naruto rubbed at another bump on his head as he looked up at the noise. He gaped at the scene and pointed with a flabbergasted look on his face.

Sakura and Sasuke were…KISSING! Both were wide-eyed and staring straight into each other's eyes. Sakura quickly pulled away from him and regained her composition. "I'm so sorry Uchiha-san!" she said bowing without even a single blush on her face, just a disapproving look of her actions towards Sasuke, who just covered his mouth while looking at her.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke snapped out of his gaze and 'hn'ed at Naruto, who just got angrier with him.

"You'll pay for that, girlie," Ino said to her with the other girls ready for battle. Naruto quickly stopped glaring at Sasuke to face the group of girls. "Hey! It wasn't her fault!" Naruto said standing up for Sakura. "Oh, that's right," Ino said. "It's yours," she said with a death glare.

Naruto froze in fear when the girls started to close in on him. "Uzumaki-san!" she panicked as the girls started to pound on Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO MANGA, ANIME, AND THE CHARACTERS OF THE SERIES!**

* * *

><p>After all the excitement died down, Sakura ended up sitting in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto sat on her right as he laid his head down on the desk sporting scars, bruises, and a black eye.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay, Uzumaki-san?" Sakura asked as she patted his back. "Y-yeah," he muttered. "I'm so sorry that you got beaten up because of me," she said. "No, it's okay Sakura-chan," he said as he tried to turn to look at her, but quickly pain shot up his spine.

Sakura sighed sadly as she continued to rub his back in comfort. Meanwhile, on her left, Sasuke kept glaring at Sakura for kissing him. _Annoying girl,_ he thought with scowl. It's not new that he thought negative thoughts about the beauty.

As everybody knows, he has the highest grades in the class. Well, Sakura had the highest grades too, making her equal to Sasuke, much to his dismay. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Sakura finally noticed his presence and looked back at him.

Sakura smiled at him while he just glared heavier at her. Her smile went away as her eyes widen at the reaction and turned to the front of the classroom.

"Alright," Iruka said as he stepped up to the front. "From here on today, you all are now Genin. Remember what you learn from this academy because you're going to need it to battle for your life," he said with a serious look.

Students had either swallowed the lump in their throats, rolled their eyes, or just looked bored.

"And today is also the day of the team assignments, where everyone is paired into groups of three," he said with a smile. "I'll call out the names of each team," he said as he got out a piece of paper.

_I want to be on a team with Sakura-chan, and…..I don't know! As long as it's not Sasuke!_ Naruto thought. A _team will just slow me down,_ Sasuke thought with a frown. Sakura just smile at the thought of being on a team.

Meanwhile, from afar, Hinata stared at Naruto with a blush on her face. _I hope we will be on a team, Naruto-kun._

* * *

><p>After what had some like a long time, Iruka finally came to Naruto's name. "Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto's head snapped up in attention. "Sakura," he said. "YEAH!" Naruto said cheering as he stood up from his chair.<p>

Sakura smile sweetly at his gesture. "Guess we're teammates now, Uzumaki-san," she said. Naruto grinned ear to ear at her response. "And Uchiha Sasuke," he called

Naruto's gleeful cheers immediately turn into pits of despair as he sat back down with his head down. "Uzumaki-san?" Sakura asked.

"WHAT!" Naruto said standing up and in the process, scaring Sakura. "Sit down, Naruto!" Iruka said. "But Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be with a slug like Sasuke?" he said pointing to the 'slug.' As he said this, all girls became angry with Naruto.

"Naruto, these teams are assigned to help balance them out by putting the worst student with the best student. You have the worst scores in the entire class, and Sasuke and Sakura have the best scores in the class," Iruka explained.

The entire class, expect Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke, laughed at Naruto as he shook in anger. "Hn. Just stay out of my way, dobe," Sasuke replied with a casual tone. "WHAT WAS THAT!" he said as he tried to attack him, but Sakura kept him back.

"Uzumaki-san, don't listen to him!" she said to calm him down. "Hn," Sasuke added with a smirk. Sakura looked at him with disapproving eyes. Sasuke looked surprised for a spilt second, and just glared at her.

After some reassuring, Sakura finally calmed down Naruto. "Don't mind him," she said. "Fine," he said stubbornly._  
><em>

Sakura sighed, but then tensed up when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She slowly turned around to see the desk behind her. Ino was glaring down at her with the look of killing on her face.

"How did you get in his group?" Ino said with anger. Sakura felt smaller and smaller under her gaze until she finally just faced the front again.

"Just leave the poor girl alone, Ino. How troublesome," Shikamaru said next to her. Ino switched her glare from Sakura to Shikamaru. "Shut up Shikamaru! You have no idea what I feel right now!" she said.

"It doesn't matter if she's on the team or not, because you would glare at any girl who got on Sasuke's team," he said before yawning. "Ugh, I would hate to be on your team," she said.

"Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru," Iruka called out. "What!" Ino said. "Ha! What was that about hating to be on my team," he said smirking. "And Akimishi Chōji," Iruka said.

A boy in the first row looked up from eating a big bag of chips. Chōji has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a much more robust physique than most other ninja. Since his childhood, he has always been quite husky, which is a necessity in his clan to perform their techniques since they convert calories to chakra.

Chōji wore brown shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was also worn like bandanna around his head with tufts of his hair sticking out.

Chōji is known to always stuffing his face before, during, and after class. So, in other words, he's always eating_. Ugh! Not food boy too!_ Ino said grabbing her head in despair.

"Team 8: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata," he said.

Shino, who was in the second row, seemed unfazed, even if you can see his face. This boy is some what alike to Sasuke because of his mysterious appearance and personality.

Shino is a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark bushy brown hair. He is regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

Kiba, who was sitting in the first row on the other side of the room from Shino, smirked when he heard his name called out. He is considered the second Naruto because of his short temper and wild personality. And on top of his head, was his fellow companion Akamaru.

His wild appearance as while clearly human, he has several physical traits more alike to a dog, much like his clan members. Like the rest of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks.

Kiba's attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and a fishnet undershirt, with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals.

Hinata, who was sitting in the last row in the middle of the classroom, blushed when she heard her name. She had a very timid, kind, and quiet personality as well as being respectful to her elders.

Hinata has dark blue hair and fair skin. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently.

Her hair is in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. After earning her genin rank, she wore her Konoha forehead protector around her neck.

"Okay, now that you know what team you are in and who is on your team, report back here after lunch and join your sensei," Iruka said. "HAI," said most of the classroom.


End file.
